Red and White
by Kasumi-Chou
Summary: Akai-keshi Abarai is the older sister of Renji Abarai, but unlike her younger brother, she has some problems. She has a crush on someone who saved her life years ago, does he feel the same way? JushiroxOC
1. Chapter 1

Name: Abarai Akai-keshi

Age: Looks around 22

Looks like: Long red hair with pale pink/red eyes, she has flower patterns tattoo's across her body that like Renji tattoos

Family: Younger brother (it's Renji)

Zanpakuto: Akai calls her Zanpakuto Hi-hebi, which means fire snake.

Past: Akai-keshi is the lieutenant of the 13th Division and is well known for sitting in silent for long periods of time. She isn't like her younger brother at all and is always shy around people she doesn't know.

Name: Chika Aki

Age: Looks around 14

Looks like: dark purple hair and dark purple eyes

Family: None

Zanpakuto: Chika calls her Zanpakuto Kaminari Neko (lightning cat)

Past: Akai met Chika when she went to the Academy, they became the best of friends and Akai is well known to entertain Chika when she is bored. Chika is always in a good mood and is hard to annoy. Chika is also the 3rd seat of the 5th Division

Name: Misaki Masa

Age: Looks around 17

Looks like: pale brown hair and pale green eyes

Family: Unknown

Zanpakuto: Misaki calls her Zanpakuto Mizu Ryuu (Water dragon)

Past: Akai met Misaki at the Academy, they became best friends and Akai is well known for dragging a drunken Misaki home from a huge night of drinking. She loves joking around and dressing up. Misaki is also the 3rd seat of the 8th Division.


	2. Chapter 2

The meeting, the box and the thing called S.P

"_How's it feel?" a young lady asked her younger brother_

"_What do you mean 'how's it feel?" the brother asked and the lady smiled_

"_How does it feel to fight? I heard your good at it" the lady asked and smiled_

"_It's nice, I feel so much power when I fight" the boy said with a huge grin_

"_I know it does" the lady said, she was in the older grade and the boy was in the younger grade_

"_Can you show me some stuff?" the boy asked and the lady laughed_

"_Maybe" she said and he grinned_

"_So…" the boy said before being cut off by a huge howl_

"_What was that?" the boy asked and the lady stood up_

"_It's a Hollow, we should get out of here" the lady said grabbing the boys hand and pulling him as they ran, they both ran away from the meadow they had been sitting in, they had stumbled across it while playing in the forest. The lady took one last look at the meadow before it lit on fire_

"_RENJI" the lady yelled, the boy had been running behind her, he stopped and the young lady saw a huge shadow cover him, she ran over and covered him as the owner of the shadow went to hit the boy. Meaning it hit the lady_

"_KESHI" the boy yelled_

* * *

><p>I woke up with someone shaking me<p>

"Come on Keshi" Renji said and I looked at him and moaned

"I hate sleeping" I said and he looked at me confused

"What happened this time?" he asked and I grabbed my shoulder

"Ohhh" he said, that day hadn't turned out so good, the Hollow almost killed me, but a Taicho that I later found out was called Ukitake turned up from nowhere and killed it. I had a huge scar on my shoulder from that day

"Come on, get up you'll be late" Renji said getting up and walking out of the room

"Oh before I forget, I'm going to be late tonight, I have HEAPS of paperwork to do" he said and I raised an eyebrow

"Going drinking with Rangiku, Izuru, Iba and Shuuhei?" I asked and he smiled sheepishly

"Maybe" he said and I laughed

"Go I think I'll really finish off my paperwork" I said and he laughed and walked off down the hallway. I sighed and stood up, I opened my window and looked out

"It's going to be a nice day" I said as I jumped into the shower and got ready for the day, I strapped Hi-hebi to my waist, put my hair up in its normal mess bun and walked down stairs. Renji was already gone so I grabbed an apple and locked up, I stopped outside our house and picked some of the many flowers from our garden, today I picked a handful of honeysuckles. I walked into the 13th Division with a smile

"Lieutenant Abarai" Kiyone yelled as she ran down the hallway

"Yes" I said and she looked upset

"It's Taicho Ukitake" she said and I ran past her to Taicho Ukitake's office, I barged in to see Taicho Ukitake on his knees coughing up blood, I pulled out a cloth and gave it to him, I saw Sentaro trying to clean the blood off the floor, I handed Kiyone the honeysuckles

"Put them in some water" I said and she nodded and ran out of the room, I closed my eyes and put my hands on Taicho Ukitake's chest, right over his lungs and let some of my spiritual energy out. I had taught myself to heal without using Kido, which was a very good thing when you're in the 13th Division. I moved my hands around making sure that my spiritual energy was working in his lunges, he soon stopped coughing

"It sometimes surprises me how you act so relaxed" he said and I took my hands off his chest and smiled

"I'm so relaxed because I know you're not going to die" I said and he looked at me

"But what if I did?" he asked and I laughed

"When I'm around you're not going to" I said standing up, Kiyone come in with a vase filled with the honeysuckles

"Thank you Kiyone" I said taking them from her, she smiled at me. I walked over to the window and placed it down

"Honeysuckles, it means happiness" Taicho said and I smiled

"Yep" I said turning around and smiling.

* * *

><p>I was finishing off some paper work when Taicho walked in<p>

"Akai, can you drop this off at the 10th Division for me" he said and I smiled

"Sure" I said finishing off the piece of paper and adding it to my finished pile; I stood up and strapped Hi-hebi to my waist before picking up the box and smiling

"Don't have an attack while I'm gone" I said and he laughed

"I'll try" he said and I smiled as I walked out of the 13th Division. I walked to the 10th Division and knocked on the door

"I'm not in the mood for drinking Matsumoto" I heard Taicho Toshiro said as I opened it

"I'm not Matsumoto" I said and he looked up

"Oh hello Akai" he said and I smiled shyly

"I-I have a-a delivery for y-you" I said and he sighed

"Is it from you Taicho again?" he asked and I nodded and put it on the ground

"It's probably candy" he said putting down his pen and walking over, he opened it and sighed

"I sometimes hate that man" he said and I giggled

"W-why?" I asked and he moved to the side to show a box full of candy

"Oh" I said and he nodded and sat down on one of the couch

"I sometimes wonder what your Taicho wants with me" he said and I smiled. Just then Rangiku barged into the room

"Well hello Akai" she said and I bowed

"You coming tonight?" she asked and I smiled but shook my head

"Why not? Did you brother forget to invite you again?" she asked and I shook my head

"I-I have to f-finish off s-some paper w-work" I said and I heard Taicho Toshiro smirk

"That's what you should be doing Matsumoto" he said and she laughed

"Would but I'm busy" she said flash stepping out of the room, I giggled

"B-busy getting d-drunk" I said and Taicho Toshiro laughed

"That sounds about right" he said and I smiled. He offered me some candy and I took a piece and popped it into my mouth

"W-why don't y-you give t-this to M-Momo" I said and he looked at me

"That's a good idea, it's out of my hair and Momo loves candy" he said with a smile, I closed the box

"C-can I borrow a-a pen" I asked and he nodded his head and gave it to me, I quick changed the names around on the box and he smirked

"Would y-you like m-me to drop it o-off?" I asked and he nodded

"Yeah, whatever gets it out of my hair" he said and I nodded

"Bye Taicho Toshiro" I said without stuttering

"Bye" he said going back to his desk, I walked to the 5th Division with the box of candy, when I walked into the main hallway of the 5th Division I bumped into someone

"I-I'm so s-sorry" I said, I looked to see Aizen

"Oh I-I'm sorry T-Taicho A-Aizen" I say, he smiled and stood up and offered me a hand. I took it slowly and he helped me to my feet

"It's fine Akai, it is Akai right?" he asked and I nodded

"Where are you off too?" he asked with as smile, I smiled back shyly

"I-I'm here to d-drop this o-off to M-Momo" I said and he smiled

"She's in her office with Chika" he said and I smiled. Chika was one of my best friends, we had gone to the academy together and we just clicked, after we graduated she was put into the 5th Division, while I was put into the 13th. She became the 3rd sit in no time and became best friends with Momo. I loved Chika's dark purple hair and dark purple eyes, and she was always in a good mood, well almost always.

"T-thank you" I said and walked off towards her office.

* * *

><p>I knocked on her door<p>

"Momo door" I heard Chika yell

"Chika door" Momo yelled back

"Hey I said it first" Chika yelled, I opened the door and closed it

"So?" Momo yelled, I saw Chika grab her Zanpakuto

"Don't make me use this" she said point it at Momo, who pulled out hers

"Don't make me use mine" she said with a smirk, an idea popped into my head

"Candy anyone?" I asked and they both froze and turned to me

"AKAI" they both yelled, the next second I was on the ground with both the girls on me

"Hi" I said pushing them both off

"What did you say about candy?" Momo asked and I handed her the box she opened it

"Wow" she said, she picked up a piece and popped it into her mouth

"I LOVE Hitsugaya" she said

"Um… okay" Chika said and looked at me

"I haven't seen you in like forever, how have you been?" she asked and I smiled

"Great thanks" I said and she grinned

"Where going out tonight" she said and I smiled

"A little bit of S.P?" I asked and she grinned

"Of course" she said and I laughed

"S.P?" Momo asked and Chika grinned

"Just a game we play" she said with a grin

"I'm going to ask Misaki if she wants to come" I said and Chika nodded.

"Well I'll see you tonight" I said and Chika nodded

"I'll be at your office at 7" she said and I nodded. I hugged her and then Momo

"Don't eat all the candy at once" I said before I left. I walked to the 8th Division and walked down the hallway. Misaki, Chika and me had been best friends in the academy, but after we graduated we were all split up, Chika was put into the 5th, me in the 13th and Misaki was put in the 8th, which shocked Chika and me but then we got over it when we say her have a drinking competition with her Taicho and win. I knocked on the 3rd sit office door and heard a come in, I opened the door to see Misaki doing paperwork with a bottle of sake at her side. Her brown hair blew with the wind that came from the open window; she was wearing a Kimono with a red shirt and blue skirt under it. She had a blue ribbon with white flowers all over it tired to her waist.

"Hey Misaki" I said and her head shot up

"Akai" she said diving for me knocking both of us over, I laughed and hugged her back

"It's been forever since I've seen you" she said and I hugged her, I saw her Zanpakuto in the corner

"You fighting again" I asked pointing to her Zanpakuto, she sighed

"Yes" she said and death glaring her Zanpakuto

"Oh dear lord" I said and she grinned as I sighed

"Well kiss and make up because where going to play S.P tonight" I said and Misaki grinned like an idiot

"Chika?" she asked and I nodded

"Ok" She said

"Chika's picking me up at 7, so well be around 7:15" I said and she nodded her head with a huge grin on her face

"Where at?" she asked and I smiled

"Renji's out tonight so there" I said and she nodded

"Then maybe we should go for a swim afterwards" she said and I nodded

"Sounds great, but no skinning dipping….. I still have scars from last time" I said shivering, Misaki laughed

"Ok, ok" she said and I smiled

"See you later" I said waving as I walked out of her office, she waved back. I shut the door and headed for the 13th Division, it didn't take long and I smiled as I walked in

"Hello Lieutenant Abarai" Kiyone said as I walked in

"Hello Kiyone, everything okay?" I asked and she nodded. I smiled and knocked on my Taicho door. Ever since that day he saved me and Renji, I kinda had a thing for him, not that that was a bad thing but it was embarrassing at times.

"Come in" I heard and I walked in to see Taicho doing paperwork with a bored smile on his face

"Back" I said and he looked up and smiled the smile I loved so much

"It took longer than last time" he said and I smiled

"Yeah, Taicho Hitsugaya had something he need dropped off at the 5th Division but Matsumoto ran out so he asked me to do it, I have a few friends there so we talked for a bit. Then one of my friends is dragging me out tonight because I'm always working and I had to ask another friend that's in the 8th Division and yeah" I said then sighed

"Do I really work too much?" I asked him and he laughed

"Maybe a little" he said and I smiled

"Well it's only to get you out of the office" I said and he smiled

"I noticed" he said and we both laughed. I walked over to his desk and grabbed a handful of paperwork

"I'll be back when these are done" I said walking out of the room before he could say another word.


	3. Chapter 3

The little game

It was 5 and I had just finished up the 8th handful of paperwork I keep grabbing off Taicho desk, when he see me walked in he frowned and starts say 'I can do my own paperwork' but I smile and say 'Don't you want to go outside on a day like today', he sighed and lets me go. I walked back into his office this time to see him asleep, this made me giggle. I walked over and took the rest of the work off his desk and put it into a pile, I then picked him up and put him down on the couches coving him with a thin blanket that hangs off the back of both couches. Then grabbed the paperwork and headed out with a smile, he always falls asleep when he's almost done, which is why I'm always back late, trying to finish up everything so we don't have much tomorrow, but today was one of those days where we just had too much and we hardly got outside. I finished up this paperwork in minutes and put it on top of all the other's I finished, then I sighed

"Lieutenant Abarai?" Sentaro said and I turned to him

"Yes?" I asked and he looked behind him

"Um…" he said and I smiled

"I'm going out later do you think you and Kiyone can look after everything" I asked and he grinned

"I think I can but I don't know a…" was all he said before Kiyone jumped onto his back making him smash into the floor

"I can do it" she said and I laughed

"I was going to do it" Sentaro yelled pushing her off and standing up to face her

"Well I'm doing it too" Kiyone yelled back, I walked to the door and opened it

"See you tomorrow love birds" I called out as I walked out the door, I smiled and counted down from three

"WE ARE NOT LOVE BIRDS" they both yelled and I giggled to myself and headed home. I jumped into the roof and started to run home, not that I cared what the house looked like but I need to clean up a bit. I was there in minutes and I unlocked the door, I walked in and sighed, there was stuff everywhere

"Why didn't I see this all this morning" I asked myself as I started to clean.

* * *

><p>It was 6:40 when I finished cleaning the house, this left me enough time to have a quick shower and bolt to the 13th Division before Chika gets there. I sighed as I got into the shower, the hot water ran over my body and I felt all the muscles in my body relax. I don't know how long I was in there but my body felt good when I got out, I quickly changed into my normal clothes and tied my hair back, as I got out the door I heard someone call my name<p>

"HEY AKAI" I turned to see Chika and Misaki

"Someone went home" Chika grinned and I sighed

"I jumped in the shower" I said and they both laughed, I loved things hot and having a hot shower could last hours for me.

"You ready?" Misaki asked and I grinned

"Sure" I said and opened the door we all walked in and up to my bedroom. Okay I think I should tell you what S.P is shouldn't I, well it's….. Strip poker. Yes we play it but only for fun and only us girls. When it comes to poker Misaki always loses, so she's the one normal naked first. I pulled a table out of the corner of the room and put it down, we all sat around it and I pulled out a deck of cards and started handing them out. I looked to see I had a queen of hearts and a 7 of clubs, it wasn't a good hand but I have a really good poker face. I flip three cards over to show 7 of hearts, ace of spades and queen of clubs. I grinned

"Still in" I said and Chika and Misaki looked at me

"Still in" Chika said, Misaki looked at her cards then smiled

"Still in" she said. I flip over a queen of spades. All of us said still in, and then I flipped the last card. Ace of diamonds, I smiled and put down my cards

"3 queens and two 7's" I said and Chika grinned

"3 aces and two 7's" she said and I laughed

"What about you Misaki?" we both asked and she frowned and showed us her cards. We both did an anime drop

"A 2 and 5 of diamonds" we both said and she laughed and took off her belt of her uniform (She changed she now where the normal Shinigami uniform but she had a blue ribbon tied around it)

* * *

><p>Another 6 rounds later Misaki was in her bra and underwear, I had only my belt off and Chika had only her pants and belt off<p>

"You really suck at this game Misaki" I said and she laughed

"I only play so I can strip" she said and we all laughed, just then there was a knock on the door

"Great" I said, I stood up, pushed Misaki into the bathroom, Chika put all the clothes under the table and I opened the door to see not only Renji but Izuru and Shuuhei

"Hey boys" I said

"What you doing?" Renji asked leaning on the door which made it go weirder, this meant that they saw Chika sitting at the table with all the cards

"Little poker" I said rolling my eyes

"Doesn't look like a little" Izuru said and I looked at him confused and he raised an eyebrow, I frowned

"What you talking about?" Renji asked

"Their playing strip" Izuru said and I sighed and walked over to the table and sat down

"Misaki you in or out?" I yelled and Misaki popped her head out of the bathroom

"Out" she said, the boys just stood there as me and Chika had a stare off

"I fold" she said after about 5 minutes, I grinned

"You shouldn't have" I said showing her my crappy hand

"Oh you" she said frowning as she took off her top

"You guys going to stand there all day?" I asked and I looked to see all the boys with jaws dropped

"You think that's bad" I said and Chika laughed

"I think we can make it worse" Chika said

"How so?" Shuuhei asked and we both grinned

"Hey Misaki" I called out and she popped her head out of the bathroom again

"Yeah" she said and I grinned

"Show the boys how bad you are at poker" I said and she grinned and walked out of the bathroom, all the boys dropped to the ground as Chika and I were on the ground laughing our heads off

"Put your clothes back on I think pokers over" I said and we all laughed.

* * *

><p>We had gotten out of the house easily because the boys were still in shock over Misaki in her underwear and bra, but she just grinned as we walked towards the forest. Us three had once found a awesome swimming hole and the best thing about it was there were only a few people that knew about it. We put our stuff down on the rocks and raced up the rocks to the top of the waterfall, the water fall was about 30 meter's high and the water at the bottom was at least 20 meters, so we are always jumping off. When we got off the top Chika jumped off and did a huge bomb<p>

"10 out of 10" I yelled as Chika surfaced, she grinned

"8 out of 10" Misaki said and Chika look at her

"Only 8?" she said and Misaki grinned

"Yeah because I'm about to show you a bomb" she said running back about 5 meter's then running and jumping off the edge, she landed in the water with a HUGE splash, it was 3 times bigger than Chika

"10" I yelled when she surfaced

"Yeah 10" Chika said with a sigh

"Your turn" Misaki said to me and I rolled my eyes

"I don't bomb" I said doing a hand stand at the very edge. It felt like the starlight was on me as I pushed into the air, I flipped like 12 times before doing a perfect dive into the water, I touched the bottom and swim to the top. Chika and Misaki both had their jaws dropped

"What do you think?" I asked with a grin, we all laughed

"The was like 100 out of 10" Misaki said and Chika nodded

"Yeah, where did you learn that?" she asked and I shrugged

"I normal come here when Renji's out with his friends and practice" I said and they nodded. We all swim to the side and got out, running to the top again, which was funny because we were slipping. I was last up because I slip over; Chika had pushed Misaki off and jump in after her while I stood on the edge

"Should I try another one?" I asked when they were both looking at me

"YEAH" they yelled and I giggled and turned around, I was going to show them something I called the fire rings. I closed my eyes then jumped, doing a back flip then a ring of fire came around me, I flipped with the ring around me and the dived into the water, I sat on the bottom for a while and just blew bubbles. I knew that Chika would be freaking out and Misaki would be shocked, I ran out of air and swim to the surface

"THAT WAS AWESOME" Misaki yelled and I laughed

"It was" Chika said join in with my laugh.

* * *

><p>I was in bed now, I had walked Chika and then Misaki back to their Division and we said good-bye then I headed home; I didn't see Renji so I left him alone and got ready for bed. As I pulled the blanket over me I felt myself smile and drift into a deep, peaceful sleep.<p>

_I was running, just running. I was pretty fast as well, I was in the forest. Dodging all the trees_

"_There you are" Misaki said coming out of nowhere and trying to cut me, but I back flipped onto a tree and stood on it like it was the ground_

"_Come on Aki is that all you have?" I asked, and then I felt something in the air_

"_Shock, Kaminari Neko no O_ (Lightning Cats Tail)_" we both heard Chika yell from behind me, I jumped high into the air, barely dodging the huge thunder tail that came out of know where_

"_Nice Chika" I said as I landed on another tree_

"_But still not fast enough" I said and she frowned_

"_I'll get you" she said and tried to get me again, another lighting tail came from her blade and tried to hit me. I pulled out me blade_

"_Burn you're…." Was all I could say before being cut off_

"_KESHI" I heard Renji say, I dodged Chika's attack and landed on the ground_

"_Got to go" I said waving, the both sighed and followed me out of the forest maze. As we walked out Renji was standing there_

"_What where you girls doing in the forest?" he asked and we all looked at each other then grinned_

"_Oh nothing" we said walking past him. He sighed and followed us, he had just finished the academy and was put into the 11__th__ Division and I was so prude of him for that because it gave me a goal to work towards._


	4. Chapter 4

The warning

"Keshi" Someone said standing above me, I opened one eye to see Renji

"Couldn't you see I was sleep?" I said with a yarn

"I can but I think this is payback enough for last night" he said, I tilted my head to the side

"Oh wait, now I remember" I said and he sighed

"That was evil" he said and I frowned

"B-but I d-did mean t-too" I said and he sighed

"I hate when you do that" he said and I frowned

"D-do what?" I asked and he raised an eyebrow

"Stop it, now you're making me feel bad" he said and I closed my eyes and lay down

"Sorry" was all I said and I felt his eyes on me

"You've changed so much you know that" he said and I smiled and looked at him

"No I haven't" I said and hugged him; he was surprised at first they hugged me back.

"So, why where you playing it anyway?" he asked and I laughed

"For some fun, I'm always busy and the other two hate it so every now and then we have a huge night of fun" I said with a grin, he chuckled

"Time to get up" he said after pulling away and standing up

"Fine, I guess I'll see you later?" I said and he nodded with a grin

"I'll be late" he said and I sighed

"Are you bring home friends, so I know not to bring mine" I asked and he chuckled

"Maybe" he said and I took that as a yes

"Ok" I said getting up. As I was stretching I saw a red flash, I covered my eyes and when I opened them I was in a huge meadow. The sky was a red colour like the sun was setting but it wasn't moving, all the leaves on the trees where red like it was autumn. The grass was a orange colour and had red, orange and yellow flowers all over the ground

"Akai-keshi" I turned around to see a small girl. She had pale blonde hair and a red and white kimono on, the red matched her eyes, and she had matching red ribbons in her hair. In her hand she held a white snake with red eyes and black flowers all over it.

"Hi-hebi" I said and she smiled

"Akai-keshi, you remember me" she said running over to me and hugging me

"How could I not" I said hugging her back and she smiled

"This place has changed from the last time I was here" I said and Hi-hebi giggled

"Yep, it's because you've changed" she said and I blinked and looked at her

"I haven't changed" I said and she giggled

"You have, you have found someone you want to always be beside and fight for, you have friends that trust you even when you do something wrong, you have a brother that loves you no matter how weird you get around him" she said and giggled at the last part

"I'm guessing you liked last night's show" I said and she nodded and smiled

"There is something I must tell you" she said and I knew she wasn't joking around any more

"Someone is planning something, whatever it is, it's big" she said and I frowned

"I have a bad feeling it has something to do with Aizen" I hissed and she smiled

"So do I but his Zanpakuto doesn't speak" she said and I nodded

"Well then Hi-hebi we will just have to trust each other" I said and she grinned

"Yep and never be afraid to visit. It gets really lonely sometimes" she whispered the last part and I smiled

"Ok how about tonight" I said and she grinned and started jumping up and down

"Yay" she yelled and I laughed

"Well I think it's time I went back" I said and she frowned

"Tonight" she said and I smiled

"Yep" I said and she smiled, there was another flash and I found myself on the floor of my room, I smiled to myself

_Hi-hebi_, I thought as I got ready for the day. I locked the house up and looked at all the flowers outside

"I think some Crocus" I said picking the purple flower, but then another flower caught my eye

"Monkshood" I said, this flower mean Beware and/or a deadly foe is near. I looked at it before picking only one and hiding it in the middle of the Crocus. I then headed to the 13th Division

"Lieutenant Abarai" I heard as soon as I walked in

"Good morning Sentaro, Kiyone" I greeted both of them, they both bowed. I walked to the Taicho office door and knocked

"Come in" I heard and I walked in

"Morning Taicho" I said with a smile

"Good morning Akai, your late today" he said looking at the clock

"I know, I'm so sorry" I said bowing

"Oh there's no need to be sorry, it's just good to see you do have some fun in your life" he said with a laugh, I smiled

"Yes asked my brother about it, or even Lieutenant Kira or Lieutenant Hisagi" I said with a giggle

"What did you do?" he asked and I grinned

"It wasn't me… exactly" I said and he looked at me

"A few of my friends and I were playing strip poker and the boys walked in. Their faces where priceless" I said with a giggle, Taicho chuckled

"Hope you didn't go all the way" he said and my eyes widened

"No, no, no. We don't go all the way, the boys just walked in when my friend was only in her bra and underwear" I said and he nodded, I sighed and walked over to where the honeysuckles where, most of them had dried up. I took them and put them in the bin, I clean the vase and put the Crocus and one Monkshood into it, I walked back into the office to see Taicho looking into space

"Taicho?" I asked after putting the vase back in the place it had been in yesterday

"Sorry what?" he asked and I smiled

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to make sure you were ok" I said and he smiled

"Fine" he then looked at the flowers

"Crocus?" he asked and I nodded

"Crocus means Cheerfulness and gladness" he said and I smiled

"Yep, now if you excuse me I need to finish my little paperwork I have for the day" I said with a wink and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Jushiro watched as his Lieutenant walked out of the room, he stood up and walked over to the flower's she had just put there. The beautiful Crocus looked lovely in the sun but there was something different in the flowers, he pulled out a flower. He gasped and dropped it when he saw it clearly<p>

"Taicho?" I heard both his 3rd sits say from the other side of his office door

"Yes" I said turning towards the door, it opened and both of them where standing there

"Are you okay? We heard you gasp?" Kiyone asked and I smiled

"Fine just surprised myself that's all" I lied to them both, they nodded and left without a word, I bent down and looked at the flower he had dropped

"Monkshood, the flower that means Beware and a deadly foe is near. Could Akai have put it in there by mistake?" I asked myself. He knew that his Lieutenant wouldn't do something like that; he knew she would always warn him if she knew something was going to happen. He trusted his Lieutenant and knew that she would always leave a clue or two instead of talk so no one would know about it. I put the flower on my desk and sat down, I had only had to finish off a few more paperwork before I was done for the day, and it looks like Akai did it while I was asleep. I sighed and finished up the last few papers

"JUSHIRO" I heard someone yell from the hallway, I sighed

"Shunsui" I said as the doors busted open. My dear old friend smiled

"Jushiro there you are" he said with a smile

"Can I go yet?" I heard a voice ask from behind Shunsui

"Oh sorry Misaki, Jushiro this is my 3rd sit Misaki Hana. Misaki this is my dear old friend Jushiro" Shunsui said and the girl bowed

"Nice to meet you Taicho Ukitake" she said

"W-what's w-with all this n-noise" I heard a voice say

"Ohhh nothing Akai" Misaki said turning around

"Misaki" Akai said running over and hugging her

"I see you've got over last night well" she said and I chuckled

"Well who's this pretty lady?" Shunsui asked, Misaki hit him in the face and he took a few steps back

"Back off Taicho, she's my friend" Misaki said, Akai had a sweat drop

"Nice seeing you again Taicho Kyoraku" Akai said, Shunsui looked at Akai

"Am I missing something?" he whispered to me, I chuckled

"Shunsui that is my Lieutenant" I said and he nodded

"I thought I've seen that face before" he said and Misaki sighed

"Well we'll leave you two to it, come on Akai. We need Chika" Misaki said pulling Akai out of the room

"You sure that was your Lieutenant?" Shunsui asked and I looked at him

"Yes it was, I see her everyday Shunsui, and I do know my own Lieutenant" I said and he chuckled

"Are you blushing?" he asked with a chuckle

"What are you talking about?" I asked turning my head in the opposite direction

"You like her" Shunsui said with a laugh

"What if I do?" I asked and he laughed louder

"Let's talk about this somewhere else" he said pulling me out of the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chii-Keshi

"Well we'll leave you two to it, come on Akai. We need Chika" Misaki said pulling me out of the room

"That hurt you know" I hissed as we walked into my office

"You like him, don't you" she said and I looked at her confused

"What?" I asked, was she talking about Shunsui or Taicho?

"You. Like. Your. Taicho. Don't. You" she said and I frowned

"I. Am. Not. A. Baby" I said and she started to laugh really hard. Soon I couldn't help but laugh too

"Okay, okay" I said trying to stand up but falling to the ground along with Misaki. There was a knock after a while and I stopped laughing and opened. The next think I know I'm on the ground

"AKAI" the voice said, I sighed and pushed the person off me and stood up

"Chika, who feed you sugar this time?" I asked and she thought for a second

"IKKAKU" she yelled and I sighed

"Well Misaki, I think we found our fun for the day" I said with a grin, she smirked

"Okay then let's go" she said grabbing Chika's and my hands and pulling us out of the room

"Sentaro, Kiyone, I'm going out. Be back later" I yelled as I was dragged. I saw both of them waving at me while I was pulled towards the 11th Division. We were there in no time

"Reddy, Flower, Bloom, what are you doing here?" we all heard as we walked into the 11th Division

"Hey Yachiru" we all said with a smile

"Is Baldy around?" I asked sweetly

"Um…" she said pointing a finger to her lip

"Oh yeah, his training by himself" she said popping up on my shoulder and pointing the way, we all followed her finger till we were in one of the many 11th Division training rooms

"HEY IKKAKU" we all yelled at once, he froze in the middle of a swing

"Shit" he swore under his breath

"Did you really think…" Chika said with a grin

"That you could go around…" Misaki continued where Chika left off

"Feeding sugar to Chika and get away with it?" I said finishing off what Chika and Misaki had been saying

"Um…" he said turning around slowly to face us. Then something happened and he started to smirk

"I can't wait to knock that smirk of ours off your pretty little face of yours" I growled, Chika stopped grinning and looked at me

"Ohhh he let out Chii-Keshi" Chika said with a smirk

"Chii-Keshi?" Ikkaku asked and Misaki chuckled

"That's what we call Akai when she's mad like this, Chii-Keshi" Misaki said with a smirk

"Come on Baldy, one on one, you and me" the Chii growled

"Why not" Ikkaku said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>In minutes Akai was sitting next to us with a hand on her head<p>

"I have a huge headache" she said with a sigh, Ikkaku wasn't in the best condition either. Chii had beaten him into the ground, literally. There was a huge hole and in the middle was the knocked out Ikkaku

"You turned Chii again" I said with a grin

"Really?" Akai asked

"Yep" Chika sang happily as her and Yachiru shared a lollypop

"Well that would be why" she said shaking her head

"Let's head to the 8th Division and party for the rest of the day" I said and they both looked at me

"You're joking right?" they both asked at the same time

"NO I AM NOT, SO GET THOSE LITTLE BUTTS OF YOURS MOVING" I yelled and Chika was off and running after a quick good-bye to Yachiru, I glared at Akai. Who just sat there looking at me

"Is my butt really that small?" she asked and I sweat dropped

"You're joking right?" I asked and she grinned

"NO I AM NOT, SO GET MOVING" she yelled and I smiled and flashed stepped after Chika with a grin on my face

"Come on Akai" I said after I caught up with Chika who had been waiting for Akai and me at the gate of the 11th Division

"I'll be there in about 5" she yelled and walked over to the hole she had made

"Okay then, let's go and clean up my room before she gets there" I said with a stupid grin

"Do you ever clean?" Chika asked and I smiled

"Yes I do" I answer

"Let me guess only when you need to" she said and I nodded

"Yep" I said with a laughed before flash stepping to my office.

* * *

><p>I walked over to the hole, Chii had made<p>

"Why the hell did you have to piss me off?" I asked a half awake Ikkaku

"Because I felt like it" he replied with a moan

"Well Baldy if you want it any worse please come to me. Chii loves having a fight every now and then" I said with a giggle

"When you fight, you fight like your brother" he said and I blinked

"Me like Renji?" I asked and he chuckled as he got out of the hole and sat on the ground

"You fight like there's no tomorrow" he said and I walked over to him and offered him a hand

"What?" he asked looking at me, I sighed

"It's a hand" I said and he frowned

"I know it's a hand. I have two of them" he growled

"You know what, so do I" I said holding up my rude finger to him as I walked away

"Why you" he said trying to get up but failing

"Talk to me, or should I say Chii, when you're not so beaten up" I said disappearing. I found Chika and Misaki in Misaki office cleaning, I sighed and started helping. We were moving empty bottles and picking up papers, I opened the window to let some fresh air in and we clean the whole room

"Wow this looks even clean then when I moved in" Misaki said and we both sighed

"Well of course it does, you haven't clean this room in like forever" Chika said and I laughed

"It may be true but at least I don't have to share" Misaki said and Chika frowned

"I like sharing thank you very much" she said and I laughed

"What are you laughing at?" they both yelled and I smiled

"There's a spider on you head Misaki" I said and Chika screamed and Misaki jumped, he spider when flying and I laughed till I fell on the ground crying

"Kill it" Chika scream and I sat up with a happily sighed before picking up the spider and throwing it outside in one go

"Thank god" Chika said and I giggled.


	6. Chapter 6

The Dare

* * *

><p>Misaki had pulled out a box of bottle, each one of them filled of sake. We were drinking and playing poker, not strip but poker; I yarned as I won another game of poker<p>

"Can we play something else?" I asked and they both sighed

"Sounds like a plan" Misaki said, I saw Chika going for her 5th bottle and hit her hand

"No more" I said and she frowned

"B-but" she said and I looked at her

"You and me are not having any more then 5 for the moment" I said and she sighed

"What about Misaki?" she asked and I laughed

"Misaki's always drinking" I said and we all laughed

"Let's play truth and dare" Chika yelled and I laughed

"Okay" Misaki and I yelled

"I'll go first" Misaki said and turned to Chika

"Truth or dare?" she asked and Chika grinned

"Truth" she said and Misaki grinned

"Have you told Momo about your Zanpakuto?" she asked Chika

"Nope" Chika said and I laughed

"I'll be right back" I said after I tried to get a bottle of sake but found the box empty. I walked out of the room and went and got another box, I walked in to see Chika grinning and Misaki frowning

"What did I miss?" I asked as I threw bottles to Chika and Misaki

"Nothing" Chika said and clapped her hands

"Truth or dare Akai?" Chika asked and I grinned

"Dare" I said and Chika grinned more

"I dare you to kiss the next guy that walks into the room… on the LIPS" she yelled while giggling her ass off and my jaw dropped

"WHAT?!" I yelled and she grinned

"You heard me" she said and I frowned.

"If it was me you'd be giving them a lap dance" Misaki said and I looked at her with horror.

"You wouldn't have?" I asked in disbelief, she smirked

"I would have" she said and I sighed. The door opened then

"Misaki?" a familiar voice

"Oh hello Taicho Ukitake" Misaki said and he walked in, we all had our drinks in our hands

"Oh you didn't" I yelled at Chika and she started killing herself laughing. I growled and jumped over the table that was in the middle of us and trying to get her, Ukitake blinks

"What are all you ladies doing?" he asked, Misaki answered as she took another sip of her drink, I, on the other hand, tried to killed Chika

"Relaxing a bit sir" she asked while I tried to kill Chika who dodged my kick to her head

"Get on with is already" Misaki yelled as I hid behind Chika, still trying to kill her

"Um… Am I missing something?" Ukitake asked

"We were playing truth and dare and Akai got dared to kiss the next guy that walked into the room on the lips… and well you walked in just after it was given" Misaki said with a blank look on her face. I gave up on killing Chika and just hid. That's when I heard laughing

"Poor girl" I growled knowing it was Taicho Kyoraku, I heard a soft chuckle

"So it was a dare?" Ukitake asked and I felt my face heat up

"And I think we scared her half to death" Misaki said and I sighed

"I wish I was dead" I muttered and Chika laughed. Then Masaki stood up and walked over and pulled me in front of her and Chika, I tried to back up but they stopped me

"It's a dare" Misaki said and I looked at the ground

"Just do it" Chika said pushing me, I landed on Ukitake chest and out lips met. It only went for a second but it felt like forever, I pulled away and flashed stepped out of the room as fast as I could. I could hear Chika killing herself laughing, I felt like crying but what was the use of that, I flashed stepped home before anyone could follow me.

* * *

><p>I was killing myself laughing, I had just pushed Akai into Taicho Ukitake at the same time Taicho Kyoraku pushed Taicho Ukitake forward. Akai landed on his chest and their lips meet, I couldn't stop laughing. Till someone hit me<p>

"Ow" I yelled and looked up to see Misaki, she looked a little surprised. I stopped laughing to and saw Ukitake's face bright red

"That's a good look for you Jushiro" Taicho Kyoraku laughed, he shook his head

"She's gone" I said and Masaki sighed

"She ran out after the kiss you idiot" Misaki said and I frowned. I walked over to my bottle of sake and sat down

"So what do we do now? Go after Akai or sit here and let her cool down?" I asked and Misaki took a sit next to me

"Cool down" she said and we both took a sip of sake

"Mind if we join you girls?" Taicho Kyoraku asked

"Sure but we will kick you out if you do anything to us" Misaki said and I laughed. Taicho Shunsui frowned

"Not fair" he said and I giggled and took another sip of sake

"So what were you two doing?" I asked and Misaki sighed, I grinned at her.


End file.
